The Tale Of Two Worlds
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: Its being 5 years after Escaflowne Hitomi is now begining collage but as shes just about to get comfortable Her new Philosophy teacher bares an uncanny Resemblence to Van? Finished
1. The tale of two Worlds:Prolouge

**Author note: Welcome my readers to the tale of 2 worlds this is obviously a hitomi and van fanfiction. This chapter is just prologue and if i get enough reviews ill contuine. So let us begin.**

**The Tale of 2 Worlds: Prologue**

5 Years later……..

Hitomi's P.OV

I stared at the big school which was deemed collage. I walked into the building it looked like a highschool just bigger, as I walked toward her first class. She read it aloud philosophy. It had being 5 years since her journey to gaia. I looked at the happy couples that passed by.

"_I won't forget you even when I'm old" _I smiled sadly at the memory I had forgotten. She'd forgotten him after 5 years I could no longer remember his dark black hair, or his beautiful gleaming eyes. I had forgotten him. It didn't matter Van probably was off and married he was after all a king.

I headed closer to my class, and smiled putting on a brave face this was a new year and she could make brand new friends. She heard little utters coming from some of the students some were the teachers a real hottie they say he looks like a angel. Hitomi laughed at their comments it's not like her teacher was anyone important. The girls looked at me and smiled, I smiled back one stuck out her hand

"Hi, I'm Erin" I shook her hand and introduced myself ,Erin had long red hair that reached her shoulders ,crystal green eyes and a tiny body she had pink puffy lips and a cute little nose. She reminded me of Yukari I had a feeling we were gonna be great friends.

"Did you hear, the teacher that teaches this class is a real hottie" she said dreamly drawing a big heart on her binder. I laughed and shook my head at the thought, I thought of an image of allen dressed with a teachers suit on now theirs a teacher a girl could get used to .

I heard the door swing open and all the women gasp, so this must be him

It was good I picked the front seat then I could hear everything the teacher said. I looked ahead pretending I didn't notice him coming. When I heard the chalk on the chalkboard begin I looked up and my jaw nearly hit the table.

"Hello class I'll be your teacher Mr. Fanel" It was him; It couldn't be Van could it. He looked exactly like him. Black hair, brownish red eyes the same body. I smacked my head on the table some people in the class looked at me as if I was crazy. I turned my head back to him and noticed him staring. Nah It couldn't be Van. Van's on Gaia.

"Now class I find it more enjoyable to teach a class when we introduce eachother now let's start at the front row" I must have zoned out because when it was my turn I just stared blankly at the room. Erin nudged me "O um my name is Hitomi Kanzaki" he smiled at me and contuined along. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Erin nudged me again

"Hitomi you're acting all weird what's with you ", she asked slightly concerned I had just met this girl and she was concerned. "O he just looks like this guy I loved", I uttered softly.

Before she could reply,I saw him start to write on the chalkboard "Today class were going to talk about Love" I nearly fell of my chair, "Now some say when two special people meet they just now its love but class I would like to know your take on this thing we call love" I almost literally banged my head on my desk. He started asking girls in the room about it most answers were

He has to be sexy or I don't want him. Shallow whores I thought. He came up to me next; I swore I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Miss Kanzaki what is your take on love"? He said. I quivered ok so this guy looked like van big deal it's no big deal.

"Well Mr. Fanel I think if you really look at a person you can see what's inside of them and if you see their a good person you'll fall in love with them

But some people think looks are everything. I myself loved a guy, but we don't see eachother very much but I still love him, so what I'm trying to say is you can love someone just by seeing them even if the feeling isn't received back if you love someone I'm sure they'll love you back", I finshed softly looking at the floor as I said those words.

He smirked and applauded "Very good Miss kanzaki that is the answer I was looking for", I blushed slightly ,no hitomi bad what are you thinking getting all worked up over nothing so he looks like van and has the same name theirs no way in hell that's van fanel. He walked toward the board and started to write down notes I started to copy them one by one. When my eyes closed for a small second I saw it a feather it was drifting past my page and it landed right in front of me. I reached out and tried to grab it, it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

As I wrote the lines on my sheet of paper, I heard a voice it sounded like Folken's ,t rang loud and clear it was something he said to me the final battle on Gaia _"Sometimes peoples emotions can move the heaven's"_ I shook it off probably just hearing things because this teacher looks like Van so much.

I noticed he was done writing and he was staring at the class again, His locks of black hair slightly in his face. Just like Van's always was I shook my head again No Hitomi this guy may look like him but that doesn't mean its him.

I heard a good speak up quickly "Sir Can you tell us your whole name"

He cleared his throat and smiled at the girl and I swore I saw him stare at me but he looked at the class as quickly as he looked at me.

"My name is Van Slezar de Fanel "

**Author note: Well guys that's the prologue I don't know if it's very good so If you want me to write more just review and ill Write more.**

**Do you guys think this guy is van? It may or may not be.**

**So hope you guys review ! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 1:Call me Van

**Author note: thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. I'm sorry about the last chapters spelling I hope you can forgive me now I would like to thank the people that gave me such nice reviews now for all who want to know if the teacher is van maybe or maybe its like amano another version of allen**

**Reviewers:**

**-Van fan-Thank you I like the opening also.**

**-Katran-Sorry about the mistake I was so happy about writing the story I forgot**

**-sillykitty- ok I'm writing I'm writing**

**-Aan-thank you**

**-Inda-could be van it may not be?**

**-majka- oww wait no longer**

**Chapter 1: Call me Van**

**Previously on The tale of two Worlds:** I heard a group of girls speak up quickly "Sir Can you tell us your whole name"

He cleared his throat and smiled at the girl and I swore I saw him stare at me but he looked at the class as quickly as he looked at me.

"My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel.

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

My eyes widened, the same name the same face everything was the same. No it's just a crazy mistake right? There are tons of guys with that name. Some of the girls were giggling and talking to him some were saying oww mr fanel your name is so cute some were clinging to his arm. I almost felt jealous I smacked my head in my mind. What are you thinking this guy isn't the van you know and love.

"So Hitomi you think mr fanel is hot" Erin said with big hearts in her eyes. She reminded me of Yukari so much it was sad.

"Well he's not ugly "I replied pretending not to take any interest in him. He was talking to the girls and he looked at me for a second I looked at him back.

Those eyes, those beautiful Mahogany coloured eyes. I blinked softly and turned away quickly. I yawned tiredly and noticed class was over. The bell had started to ring and some of the girls moaned in displeasure.

They wanted some more time with Van.

As I was about to leave, I felt a hand touch my shoulder it was him Mr fanel his hand was hot on my cold skin. I shivered lightly, he smiled at me gently

"Hitomi I would like to congratulate you on a job well done in class today" he said softly his Mahogany coloured eyes boring into my emerald coloured eyes. "Thank you sir "I uttered softly he leaned forward and his hand rested lightly on my shoulder. I shivered under his gaze.

"Hitomi, theirs something about you that draws me to you but what is it" he uttered softly; I moved away from him quickly and looked at him curiously. "I don't understand sir" I said softly, heading toward the door. "Hitomi call me Van", he uttered after me.

As I stumbled out of the room I grasped the door and almost fell over.

I had always dreamed of Van holding me like that, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. When he touched me I swore it was like the real Van was holding me against his chest and hugging me.

I felt my knees give way and I landed on my knees. Why now? Why is this happening? I felt my eyes close softly and I landed on the ground with a thud. I heard the voice of a male and I felt him lift my body off the ground.

_Enter Dream Sequence…_

_I looked around it was Gaia, but it looked different instead of lush green forests, dry yellow leaves lay on the ground the grass was a yellow colour._

"_You did this, you forgot" I turned my head to the source of the voice it was him, Van. His eyes burned into mine. He pushed me roughly against the tree his voice laced with sadness _

"_Do you love him more? Do you see me in him is he everything I'm not. How could you just forget about me? He's not me, Hitomi I will come for you and I will take you back because I love you", his voice thick with emotion. _

"_Van you know I only love you and only you but why is the forest so dead", I uttered my eyes closed. He laughed "Don't you understand it died because you forgot, you forgot me this forest is, was our love, don't you see what you did to it" he uttered he pulled me forward and leaned forward kissing me gently. I could feel his hot tears slid on my face and as he held me the forest started to grow lush and beautiful._

_He pulled me close and uttered "Hitomi that guy is"_

_End dream sequence_

I looked up to see the concerned face of Van; I noticed my head was bandaged up. His eyes looked concerned and his black haired was plastered to his face at that second he was Van to me. "Thank you um sir I mean Van for saving me" I said softly my cheeks a bright pink.

"It was no problem, I can't just leave a helpless woman on the ground now can I" he said smiling,

"No, that wouldn't have been the right thing to do" I said looking in his eyes. He smiled and leaned forward "Hitomi, why is it that when I look at you I am at peace", he uttered leaning forward his hands on either side of my body "Van what are you doing", he stopped and his Mahogany eyes looked into mine. Mahogany met emerald "I'm sorry Hitomi it's just whenever I look at you I can't help myself" he said looking away a blush staining his face.

"I don't know why, when I heard you speak in class about love it was nice to hear something new other than one those other girls say ,it was refreshing" he said softly looking at me one last time exiting the room.

My head hit the pillow gently and I sighed man life was now screwed up officially. I remember what Van said in my room _I'm coming and I will get you back,_ did that mean Van would be coming to Earth?

I stared out of the window and uttered "Come soon Van, or you may lose my heart",

As my head was about to hit the pillow to rest I heard a loud voice say beside me "Hitomi it's me Erin how are you feeling" I saw Erin stare at me and I nodded telling her I was ok she smiled and handed me my dorm number "Yo Hitomi you'll be in the same room as me" Erin said from the doorway as she walked away.

As I stumbled to get out of bed, a flash came to my mind, it couldn't be? It was a vision. I hadn't had these since Gaia,

_Vision…_

_2 lone fingers with black hair with long swords each are attacking each other, bloodshed on the battleground. One with wings of darkness and one with wings of an angel.I tried to reach them but was pulled away. _

_End Vision._

I cried out in pain why now? Please go away, I don't want it.

I clutched my head and wandered toward my room and took out my tarot cards I hadn't done them since Gaia.

I clutched the hard and uttered "Show me what this vision is" I reached forward and clutched the card that appeared infront of me

It read The Lovers.

**End chapter so what did you guys think well the spell is improved since the last chapter I didn't take as much care in.**

**So if you want this story to continue I must I repeat I must get reviews so thank you see you next time.**

**Love**

**DarkPhoniex245 till next time**


	3. Chapter 3:Secret lover? part 1

**Heyo! I'd like to thank all the reviewers it was very sweet of you I heart all of you very much. Anyway….Now there are 2 vans as I have mentioned or maybe theirs only 1 anyway now to thank my precious reviewers**

**Reviewers:**

**-Pure hope-hides in fear ill try not to Oww add me to msn I'm bored….**

**-Macky-Thank you **

**-**mysisterisasquijum-**yes yes two vans …**

**-Inda-YAY I'm bad! Cheers.**

**Chapter 3: **Secret Lovers Part 1

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I stared at my feet as I walked toward my dreaded class, Philosophy. There I would see him, Van. As I walked into class he greeted me with a gentle hello. I nodded back not paying attention to him._ God how can one man impact your whole life?_ I noticed Erin take a seat beside me a dreamy look plastered on her face; she was staring at Van rather freakishly. My face stared at him, ok he was good looking and maybe did resemble Van but that doesn't mean I like him. Van eyes stared into mine his eyes showed happiness I looked away pretending I didn't see anything.

Class moved forward as one would expect he pointed at me randomly. Oppsies I hadn't been paying attention , I blushed scarlet ,he smirked and reached forward "Hitomi since you've been paying so much attention please answer this question do you believe we all have a soulmate a person just for you? I blushed and looked away.

"Well Mr. fanel I suppose everyone has someone just for them but I'm not sure" I said starching my head timidly. His eyes lit up and he leaned forward so only I could hear.

"Well Hitomi, I believe in you" My face turned bright red and my head fell on the desk. Could my day get anymore werid? As we exited class I noticed Mr. Fanel call me over. I sighed, his hand touched mine

"Hitomi I and some of my "friends" as you call it are having a party I'd like to know if you want to come" his eyes glittered happily. I nodded how could I say no to that face? He wrote down the address and the time.

7:00 pm the time of Doom. As I headed toward my room I noticed Erin sitting on the bed. Maybe if she came with it would be less awkward.

"Erin would you like to go to a party?" her eyes lit up and I showed her who her face widened happily and she rushed off to get ready. The time read 5:00pm

1 hour later...

Me and Erin looked at each other we looked good enough to eat. Erin wore a short black mini shirt and a short pink top. I wore a short green dress with no back and my hair was straightened and I wore light green makeup and light lip gloss. We looked fabulous.

We got in the car and we were off. I sighed and listened to Erin chatter on about how cute van was and blah blah blah.

As we arrived at the house it was big and pretty damn colourful. It had large streamers all over it. Drunken men outside, yup this was a party all right. I knocked on the door hesitantly and Van stood there, he looked hot. His hair was in a messy hairstyle, he wore a long dress shirt two buttons undone at the top, red silk pants and black shoes.

"Welcome Hitomi and Erin please make yourself comfortable" he said gesturing to the living room and the house. He pulled me forward and Erin waved goodbye she had seen a hot guy. Me and Van walked to a small room just the two of us.

It was a large bedroom a silk canopy bed wooden dressers. "So was this part of your plan to get me in bed" I uttered harshly, his eyes looked into mine and he nodded no "Hitomi I just want to get to know you" he uttered softly grasping my chin "I don't know what it is but I want to know you most women see me for my looks and we just end up sleeping together but when I look at you I want to know you" he uttered his eyes looked into mine. Those eyes, those mahogany eyes it was like a force was pushing us together I tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Van we shouldn't" but before I could finish the sentence his lips hit mine and I gasped. His hands wound around my body gently and I uttered a moan. It was like melting and floating at the same time. His gentle lips held mine I pulled away quickly like I was hit by a flame.

"Is this how you get women into bed?" I screamed a few tears trickling down my face. He moved forward and grasped my chin "No, I meant it its just you looked so kissable like that with you cute little lips open" he uttered. I blushed hotly and his arms wrapped around mine. I blushed why I couldn't just push him away. I knew why, it was because he reminded me so much of Van a different version a more romantic version it was as if I could see this totally different side of Van. He stroked my hair lovingly "But were I'm a student and you're a teacher "I uttered it sounded even more wrong coming out of my mouth.

He smirked "Hitomi, it shouldn't matter our relationship is just starting, lets explore it further" he said softly, I didn't know what to say I guess he was like my secret lover he pulled me forward and grasped my lips what harm could being with him cause. It was like dating Van just a different version. He smiled and pulled me forward

What would happen when the other van came back? It was better not to worry now. It was best to enjoy myself I could just dump this van when the real Van came back.

The question was though, Could I? Could I break Van's heart? Could I?

I clutched him softly stroking his hair gently I could keep up this charade till he came back.

I could stop myself from falling in love? Couldn't I?

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad? So if you want me to continue you got to review. That's all so ta ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4:Secert lovers part 2

**Now to my loyal Escaflowne Reviewers**

**-Inda- thank you**

**-****mysisterisasquijum****- Yes FALL hitomi fall **

**-Pure hope- ekk.. ,Hears the next chappie.**

**Chapter 4: Secret Lovers Part 2**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

**Its the first time I've ever felt this lonely  
I wish someone could cure this pain  
Its funny when you think its gonna work out  
till u chose weed over me, your so lame**

I lay down it had been a long day, first me and Van were lovers now but the problem was what about the other van. I remembered his words _don't go with him_ but van wasn't here right now so in a sense couldn't I just get rid of him when van came back. Yah I could do that, right but I remember his eyes how happy they looked when we kissed. Could I hurt him? I remembered those eyes just like. No snap out of it Hitomi he's just a copy just a copy.

**Thought you were cool until the point, up until the point u didnt call me when you said you would  
finally figured out your all the same. Always coming up with some kind of story**

I yawned tiredly I was seeing him today Van at 4 for class. How could I face him? It read 2:30 on the clock only half an hour.

**3:00**

I sat down quickly avoiding eye contact with him my nerves racing god did he ever look good. His hair pressed messily to his tan face his body moving with the grace of a cheetah. His eyes danced happily as he talked. God look at him, I swore someone in the class must have seen me drool. He stared at me and smirked and I smiled back.

_Vision…_

_Van's hands wound around my tight body and a large sword was plunged into his back from behind and his broken body fell on me_

_End vision._

I clutched my head tightly and a few tears slipped down my face I hid my face quickly to avoid any questions. Erin was to busy day dreaminga about Van to notice I was upset. It was now the end of class and I was getting ready to leave when I felt Vans warm hands circle around me and he pulled me forward and uttered sweet nothings in my ear. I smiled a sad smile as he held me. "Are you ok" he uttered softly saying it in a joking term.

**Every time I try to make u smile  
you always go on feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make u laugh  
you cant your too tough, you think your loveless  
is that too much that I'm asking for?**

I nodded yes pretending everything was ok. Why, was it when I was with him my heart was at peace? I remember with the other Van I was always worrying about another attack or something like that with this Van I could be at peace.

I smiled happily and he cuddled me close I felt his arms circle tighter and he leaned forward and pecked my lips gently and he uttered

"Hitomi, I want to take you somewhere special tonight so I'll come to your dorm around 8 ok" I nodded happily I already felt my mood lighting.

**Thought you'd come around when I ignored you, sorta thought youd have the decency to change  
but babe I guess you didn't take that warning  
cuz I'm not about to look at your face again**

I stared at my outfit one more time it was already 8 and he was already 15 minutes late. I knock sounded at the door and I opened it, it was Van. He was wearing a long white dress shirt and red pants and a long black trench coat. He pulled me forward and we were off the first place he took me was the park. We went on a little afternoon picnic. The way he looked at me reminded me so much of Van.

**Can't you see that you lie to yourself? You can't see the world through a mirror  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears, cuz I, I am still here**

"Hitomi do you think it's weird that I like you" he said softly it snapped me immediately out of my train of thoughts. I looked at him his face looked so innocent. "No Van you can't choose who you fall in love with" he smiled happily and straddled me I stared into his eyes. God I could lose myself in those eyes.

**Can't find where I am lying here alone fear  
afraid of the dark no one to claim alone again**

He leaned forward and cupped my chin. "Hitomi, I know this is wrong but I don't know what it is its like I'm drawn to you" he uttered and I gasped "Van I don't understand why you care about me" I uttered softly.

He pulled me forward "You're special ever since I heard you speak in class I've been in love with you" he uttered holding me close.

**Can't you see you lie to yourself? You can't see the world through a mirror! It wont be too late when the smoke clears, cuz I, I am still here**

I moved forward and kissed him those words from his mouth were so sweet it wasn't even funny. Those eyes his words he was perfect, at this moment. I felt his lips touch mine.

At that moment nothing mattered not the other Van not school, only him.

**But everytime i try to make u smile  
U always go on feeling sorry for yourself  
everytime i try to make u laugh...  
u stand like a stone, alone in your zone  
was that too much that Im asking for?**

I felt his lips move more and I heard it that voice it was him. I turned my head and was face to face with

**Eeek…Cliffy**

**Who do you guys think it is? Maybe the other van or Like Erin well I cant say till next time review review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The same Eyes?

**Author note: Hey, everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile so I'd like to thank everyone who loyally waited..**

**Reviewers:**

**Hikari-**

**Shero003-**

**AnimusPatronus****-**

**One-Mean-Rabbit-**

**DragonMisstress325****-**

**Macky-**

**Ich Leo-**

**nellaevol****-**

**Chapter 5: Were The Same?**

**Previously on The tale of two worlds:**

I felt his lips move more and I heard it that voice it was him. I turned my head and was face to face with

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I stared at him it wasn't Van it was someone else his eyes seemed to hold something in his cold eyes and he glared at me, I felt Van's arms tighten around me "What is it that you want", I heard Van question.

He spoke back in a cold voice it sounded just like Van's the real Van I mean "I just don't like looking at people making out in the park" he sneered his eyes flashed mahogany I gasped and backed away he flipped his black hair out of his eyes and he smirked and walked away. A feather dropped away from him landing at my feet the only word I could utter was

"Van" Van looked at me and looked at me weirdly and replied "what" I looked at him sheepishly and said nothing and as he held me my thoughts wondered back to that blacked haired angel was it, was it really Van? I shook my head maybe it was just a coincidence but these days I had very weird coincidences. I yawned tiredly and snuggled in Van's arms and I started to fall asleep, thoughts of the long haired angel.

**The next day….**

I yawned tiredly as I sat in class Erin was drooling as usual over Van and I was wondering man if she only knew. Van was teaching us about the meaning of life or something and Van smiled and replied

"Class today we have a new student his name is Satoshi Hikari" I smiled and looked and my hand hit my mouth and I almost fainted it was him the man from the park but he looked different he was wearing a loose fitted red top and peach colored pants. The outfit was exactly as the one Van used to wear on Gaia, his eyes gleamed much more mahogany today then last night. His eyes seemed to be on me and I looked at my book pretending not to notice him.

Van smiled warmly and he sat beside me gently and he took out his books. On the top of the book lay the crest of Van's town. He looked at me and started to listen to Van. Ever so gently I felt his hand touch mine and he warmly smiled at me, I pulled my hand away quickly could he be Van? Nah it's no way Van never had long black hair. Yet again another feather drifted on my page.

I grasped it and looked at it as I held it in my hand it seemed to vanish in the air only leaving flickers of dust and as usual only I could see it. His hair gleamed and more feathers appeared I cried out loudly from all the feathers and the class looked at me weirdly. I blushed and hit my head on the desk.

**Author note: Ok every time I refer to Gaia Van I'm referring to satoshi so no mix up and earth Van is just called Van.**

Satoshi looked at me strangely and he wove his fingers in his hair. All the girls in the class drooled I rolled my eyes man girls were impressed with everything.

Yet again his hands touched mine another feather appeared. Satoshi smiled at me warmly again and he uttered ever so gently

"I finally found you Hitomi" he uttered gently caressing my cheek. I looked away and excused myself I ran to the bathroom and washed my face quickly.

**Vision…**

**The ground shook and I looked around it seemed two people were fighting I noticed the faces it was Satoshi and Van there swords slashed gracefully I ran forward only to be stopped by a hand it held me close as they fought. I screamed and screamed **

"**Stop please stop"**

**End vision.**

I clutched my forehead and stumbled out of the bathroom only to run into Satoshi he smiled and pulled me forward his hands dancing on my cheek.

"Hitomi I finally found you I came all this way to see you what do you think of my new hair style "he uttered and leaned forward smirking.

"Is that really you Van" I uttered he smiled and nodded and my heart sped up and I leaped forward and hugged him he pushed me back a little and pushed his lips onto mine and before I could stop it I heard a sudden gasp and a stifled cry.

I turned around and looked no it was Van, his eyes were shaking just like when me and Allen kissed in front of Satoshi **(referring to Gaia** **Van)** he looked away quickly and his eyes danced with emotions and I saw a single tear drop hit the ground.

"Van please wait" but he was already running and it really was like that time on Gaia just this time it made my heart hurt. His eyes were the same could the earth Van be the real Van?

**Van's P.O.V (poor van UU)**

I ran faster hearing her screams of protest I felt my tears stream down my face and I cried out sadly.

"Hitomi what does he have I don't have"? I uttered as I ran I collapsed on the floor and looked at the walls everything reminded me of her,the emerald trees dancing outside the laughter of people in the halls. I cried out softly and clutched myself gently. How I longed to hold her and touch.

"Hitomi that guy looks just like me, just longer hair is he me? Is that it" I got up quickly and felt my sadness increase and I stood and walked away.

"_Goodbye My angel, my tenshi, my Hitomi" _I kept walking and my tears increased I would not give up, even if she doesn't want me I wont lose her to that look alike

Because I am the real Van fanel

**Alright the chapters over thank you reading this chapter review review because I wanna keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sick Love Song PT1

**Author Note: Wow I can't believe how many people reviewed I'm so happy now thank you to the following people**

**Reviewers:**

**-****DragonMisstress325**

**-Shero003**

**-Pure hope-**

**-AnimusPatronus**

**-macky**

**-Nellaeol**

**-Inda**

**-****mysisterisasquijum**

**Chapter 6: Sick Love Song Part 1 songfic hope **

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

**(Another songfic I hope you don't mind)**

**Previously on the Tale of 2 worlds:**

I ran faster hearing her screams of protest I felt my tears stream down my face and I cried out sadly.

"Hitomi what does he have I don't have"? I uttered as I ran I collapsed on the floor and looked at the walls everything reminded me of her,the emerald trees dancing outside the laughter of people in the halls. I cried out softly and clutched myself gently. How I longed to hold her and touch.

"Hitomi that guy looks just like me, just longer hair is he me? Is that it" I got up quickly and felt my sadness increase and I stood and walked away.

"_Goodbye My angel, my tenshi, my Hitomi" _I kept walking and my tears increased I would not give up, even if she doesn't want me I wont lose her to that look alike

Because I am the real Van fanel

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I walked into class Van was sitting in his desk his eyes not even looking at mine. His black hair was in front of his eyes and his hands were folded neatly by his sides. I needed to talk to him but how to approach him. I got up quickly class would be beginning in ten minutes I had to hurry.

"Van I'm "before I could finish he glared at me his voice was cold and commanding his eyes cold as the ice on the ground.

**Wake me up in the morning glory,  
Hanging straight your lies and stories  
How do you mark your territory**

"I don't need to hear your excuses you kissed him, you were just using me till that other Van came back" he pushed me away and I fell to the ground with a thud. I stared at him from the floor and he looked at me and walked away,

**When your trash becomes your treasure,  
Your all my pleasure,  
Lose your mind at your leisure**

**Simply said your complicated,  
Understand you're overrated,  
The more you talk the less you seem to say**

I got up again "Van please you don't under" his hand hit my face quickly the pain was intense and burning I looked at my face a bright red spot was on my face. "I don't need to hear your excuses you did what you did I don't need to know anymore" his tone was cold and commanding like a teacher.

**We are miserable,  
Your are driving me insane.**

I heard the class bell ring and everyone walk in Erin greeted me with a happy smile she smiled and walked up to Van flipping her hair gently making sure to give him little touches here or their. I glared jealously and growled under my breath. I heard all the girls sigh and I saw Satoshi standing their yet again those feathers appeared in my eyes but this time they were darker and not so white.

**This could be your,  
Sick love song  
This could be your  
Sign that things are going wrong  
This could be your  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song**

My eye twitched slightly was I seeing things or was this Van all wrong? I rubbed my eyes furiously Satoshi smiled at me and we sat down I stared at Erin shamelessly flirt with Van. Why was I so jealous? _You like him duh a little voice said in my mind._ I shook my head and watched Erin smiled and she came back smiling

**Do me up like a meat grinder  
Stone cold blood like the winder  
I don't need to know the reminder  
Cant understand normal thinking  
Drive a sober man to drinking  
Take that you drive me straight to hell**

"Guess what Hitomi ,Mr Fanel asked me out" no words could express how I felt I stared at him he looked back smirking and said nothing.

My heart seemed to launch out of my chest and a single tear hit my paper _this could be our sick love song I heard my mind utter._ He's making me miserable he's making me go insane,

**We are miserable  
your are driving me insane**

As he taught my mind was spinning over and over at Erin's word's _he asked me out, he asked me out, and he asked me out._ I looked away from Van how could those 4 words hurt so much. Satoshi looked at me worriedly again those dark feathers. I clutched my head tighter. Could this be a sign things are going wrong. Satoshi held my hand and wrote a note to me.

Black feathers everywhere surrounding me, blood everywhere, black feathers , blood , feathers all these images were flickering in and out of my mind to quickly I caught myself quickly Satoshi stared at me and I looked away.

Van suddenly said loudly catching my attention white feathers started to surround Van I gasped and almost fell of my chair. What was going on? His hair seemed to glow in the mist of the feathers and his eyes looked into mine the pendent glowing on his shirt. "Please leave me alone" I whispered to the angel in front of me.

"Disappear everything just go away" I uttered to the angel he smiled at me softly and moved forward and grasped my chin and stroked me gently this could our sick love song. The wings surrounded us and we moaned in happiness.

**This could be your  
Sick love song  
This could be your  
Sign that things are going wrong  
This could be your  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song**

I heard the bell ring and I snapped of my thoughts Satoshi grabbed my arm and pulled me forward "black feathers" I uttered he leaned forward "What" he said softly, "Nothing important" I uttered I watched Van grab Erin's arm and they walked out together his smile on his face and as he looked at me he smirked and he smiled and walked away.

"Angel wings" I uttered, Satoshi stared at me oddly and pulled me in for a kiss as he was about to see me I saw _Blood lots and lots of blood._

I pushed him away and ran away quickly and I went to my room and closed the door, Erin was into Tarot cards so she had a deck on her desk. I sighed it couldn't hurt to read my future one more time.

**The more you inhale  
the more that you breathe  
the more that you make me  
Wanna to scream**

The first card was the tower I gasped and held it and stared at it maybe it was a mistake. I reshuffled and drew again yet again the Tower it could only spell out Disaster. I remembered satoshi's black wings and Van's white wings what was going on. I heard a laugh outside the door and opened it slowly to hear Erin saying,

"I had a lot of fun Van" he smiled back at her and leaned forward his lips touched hers and my tears submerged I gasped and my tears spread further the tears falling like porcelain dolls crashing on the ground.

**This could be your  
Sick love song  
This could be your  
Sign that things are going wrong  
This could be your  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song**

The door flung open revealing me to Erin and Van. Van's eyes widened when he saw my tears, Erin looked at me and gasped "Hitomi it's not what it looks like I wasn't making out with the teacher" I nodded and looked away and I got up and walked away no words could express the betrayal the hurt the love I felt, This must be how a wilting flower feels.

**This could be your  
Sick love song  
This could be your  
Reason not to get along  
This could be your  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song  
Sick love song**

**End of chapter... So what do you guy's think of this little triangle Review and ill update that's how it works lol …. As you can see Satoshi is kind of maybe evil but maybe he is the real Van and she's just falling for the reincarnation.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick love song Pt 2

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have being busy with school, anyway let's begin this party as usual let's thank the reviewers (glomp, glomp)**

**Reviewers:**

**-Fox of Black Shadows- YAY new person.**

**-nellaevol**

**-Macky**

**-Animus Patronus**

**-Inda**

**-****mysisterisasquijum**

**Previously on The tale of two worlds:** The first card was the tower I gasped and held it and stared at it maybe it was a mistake. I reshuffled and drew again yet again the Tower it could only spell out Disaster. I remembered satoshi's black wings and Van's white wings what was going on. I heard a laugh outside the door and opened it slowly to hear Erin saying,

"I had a lot of fun Van" he smiled back at her and leaned forward his lips touched hers and my tears submerged I gasped and my tears spread further the tears falling like porcelain dolls crashing on the ground.

The door flung open revealing me to Erin and Van. Van's eyes widened when he saw my tears, Erin looked at me and gasped "Hitomi it's not what it looks like I wasn't making out with the teacher" I nodded and looked away and I got up and walked away no words could express the betrayal the hurt the love I felt, This must be how a wilting flower feels.

**Chapter 7: Sick Love Song Pt 2**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I stared at the walls as Erin chattered on about how great her date was, me on the other hand could care less. My eyes closed and I could see every detail from last night replaying in my head like an old movie I Saw it.

_Flashback…_

"_I had a lot of fun Van" he smiled back at her and leaned forward his lips touched hers and my tears submerged I gasped and my tears spread further the tears falling like porcelain dolls crashing on the ground._

_End flashback…_

I noticed Erin was gone, I laughed how simple love was when I was in high school I was in love with amano I had track everything, but I gave up that dream. I sighed and picked up my tarot cards and brought them with me, it couldn't hurt to have some luck.

I walked out of my room my head down, I looked at my watch I was late for Philosophy class , I sprinted to get their my legs moving faster and faster and my body seemed to move in slow motion as I headed crashed head first into someone's back. He turned around grasping me as I almost fell. Our eyes met it was Van, his eyes seemed to glisten with some unknown emotion and I pulled away from him rather quickly. I looked at him coldly

"Thanks for catching me" I uttered my tarot cards lay scattered on the ground I sighed and got down on my knees to pick them up, he got down on and helped also out hands met at the card The lovers. My face burned slightly too bad he didn't know what that card meant.

_Vision…_

"_I love you" the voice uttered I couldn't see who it was his hands were cold but warm. They were rough but gentle. "No matter what happens I'll never forget"_

_End vision…_

I quickly pulled away from his hand. What was that? He looked at me oddly for a second and moved closer so his face was close to mine " Hitomi" he uttered stroking me gently his hands were rough but gentle. I pulled away quickly like the man in my vision. He smiled sadly at me "I guess their will never be enough room for me in your heart" he said sadly pulling away.

I grabbed him again "How can you say that when you just kissed Erin like that" I said with hurt and a bit of anger laced in my voice. "Hitomi, do you really think I want her, I only wanted to make you jealous" I shook a little and watched him smile genteelly at me. Those eyes, when Satoshi smiled at me like this is seemed out of place, but when Van did it all was right in the world.

I felt my feet move and my arms encircled his waist he stood still the hall was empty class had begun, his body relaxed and he turned drawing me near. My lips ached for his touch, my hair longed to be stroked by his gentle hands and my body yearned for something only he could give something Satoshi could never hope to give.

**Small lime scene…**

"Van just hold me, please" he smiled softly and grasped my body and held me for that second all seemed to disappear, only me, him and the sound of the wind. His hands played with my hair gently I sighed and leaned into his body more. His hand reached forward pushing my chin up so I could see his face, our lips met in a heat searing kiss all seemed to disappear but me and him, his hands danced in my hair his other hand gently stroking my back.

He pushed me roughly against the nearest walls and he nipped my neck hotly his hands stroked my breasts through my thin shirt. I gasped gently he smiled and uttered in my ear " So beautiful" he uttered gently trailing his hands down my body his fingers playing at my inner thigh, my voice hitched softly. I blushed and as any further contact may have happened he smiled and let me go.

**End lime Scene…**

" Hitomi, do you love Satoshi" he uttered, I looked at him my head low, " I don't think so" I uttered my own eyes widened I had just admitted it I didn't love Satoshi. Van smiled his eyes dancing and he crushed my body against his he picked me up and twirled me. "Do you love me" he uttered against my neck, I felt the words fall of my tongue like it was nothing "Yes" his arms held me tighter.

"Do you love me" I asked gently his eyes danced with amusement.

"I don't know" he uttered pretending to think about it for a second and he started to scratch his head gently. "Yes I think I do" he said wrapping me in his arms.

"What about Erin" I uttered, he pulled away and held my chin. "I'll tell her tomorrow right now all I want to do is kiss that pretty mouth of yours" the bell rang loudly me and him separated we held hands as we walked.

_From behind the fog I had found him, my lover it didn't matter if he was the real Van or the fake Van, I had managed to hold him through thick and thin isn't that what love is? At that moment nothing could bring us down. Satoshi still plagued my mind how could I tell him? If he was Van how could I hurt him? It's better to hurt someone then to let them live in a lie._

As we walked out of the building to take a walk in the park, Satoshi sat there his eyes seemed somewhere else. He held something in his hand. A dagger a white dagger as Van and me approached him it seemed to glow brighter. Those dark feathers appeared around him.

As we approached him he grabbed me and put me behind him "What are you doing" I screamed at him, His eyes flashed a different color his hair seemed to grow and flow to his waist his once red hair gleamed a dark black color. His once mahogany eyes flickered a dark purple his clothing morphed into a more royal look. A long flowing cape rested behind him and a soft white shirt adored his front his pants were dark brown and beautiful. He looked at me " Hitomi do you know who he really is " Satoshi uttered, I said proudly " He's Van" I uttered.

"So he really hasn't told you has he I knew it the minute I walked into your class what he was" he uttered the dagger in his hand glowing brightly. He pulled me closely and uttered hotly "Do you want to know" he uttered. I nodded yes. Van seemed to back away as though he was running, The sword glowed and twirled around us whisking us to a grassy meadow "Look at what your Van is" he said loudly the sword danced around his Van's once beautiful face seemed to change as the sword danced around him large purple streaked appeared below his mahogany eyes his hair streaked purple his clothes ripped and tattered, blood poured from little wounds on his face. "He is a run away demon a few years ago he was killed in battle before he died he killed an innocent man by accident and was placed in hell" Satoshi uttered. Van stood there and stared at me his tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I have being issued to take him back yes the Van you see before you is the real Van but he still lied" Satoshi uttered. Van moved forward his wings revealed large white wings flowed from his back.

"Hitomi, I never meant to hurt you but I didn't want you to know I died" he screamed his wings were torn apart as the sword glowed he cried out. Satoshi grabbed my arm "Do you want to see his death" he uttered I nodded the sword glowed and lay in the ground it glowed and the image appeared.

**Flashback…**

"**O Van after we win the war are you going to the mystic moon" I heard merle utter, van smiled at her and nodded "I miss her Merle and I would do anything to see her" he said. I watched the war unfold in front of me, I watched him fight with Escaflowne that's when I saw it the innocent man it was a father of 2. He had being near the battleground and Van had hit a building and the building had fallen on his house and he had died. **

**I watched Van's expression and when he didn't react he was stabbed in the back. I watched him as he was placed in hell. I saw the endless beatings and his purple marks on his skin appear and the blood fall in lines like a river. **

"**I will see you" Van uttered to the pendent on his neck and he limped quickly to the surface. I watched the demons scramble to capture him his wings appeared and he ran out quickly. **

**I saw him disguise himself as a teacher and the way he almost blushed when he saw me enter his class, Van smiled at me. I saw Satoshi from heaven watching and the higher power send him down to capture him and I saw him disguise himself as a copy of Van and him trick me. I saw when I wasn't around Satoshi was analyzing Van and looking to see if he was correct I saw something disgusting I saw Satoshi.**

**End flashback…**

Van lay on the ground bleeding his wings wrapped around him in pain. "If he's dead why can I touch him" I uttered to Satoshi. Satoshi smiled "When Van died he died wearing the pendent so whatever magic this pendent has given him is keeping him alive but once it is gone he will eventually disappear" Satoshi uttered.

My eyes widened "Van will disappear" I uttered I had fallen in love with Van again but this time this could really be the end of us.

I watched Satoshi walk toward him I moved quickly forward and stood in front of Van "If you want him you'll have to get through me".

**Author note: So what did you guy's think so see Satoshi isn't Van aren't you guy's happy, so van is a run away demon. In a sense he was only placed in hell because of a mistake. So review and we'll see what happens to van.**


	8. Chapter 8:Fight For Your Love PT 1

**Author note: Holy crap I love you all and you're reviewing powers, anywho now to thank the reviewers.**

**Reviewers:**

**-Pure hope- My friend I am sorry for not adding you.**

**-Macky- **

-nellaevol

-Inda-

-**mysisterisasquijum**

**Chapter 8: Fight for your Love Pt 1**

**_Previously on The tale of two worlds:_** **Hitomi, I never meant to hurt you but I didn't want you to know I died" he screamed his wings were torn apart as the sword glowed he cried out. Satoshi grabbed my arm "Do you want to see his death" he uttered I nodded the sword glowed and lay in the ground it glowed and the image appeared.**

**Flashback…**

"**O Van after we win the war are you going to the mystic moon" I heard merle utter, van smiled at her and nodded "I miss her Merle and I would do anything to see her" he said. I watched the war unfold in front of me, I watched him fight with Escaflowne that's when I saw it the innocent man it was a father of 2. He had being near the battleground and Van had hit a building and the building had fallen on his house and he had died. **

**I watched Van's expression and when he didn't react he was stabbed in the back. I watched him as he was placed in hell. I saw the endless beatings and his purple marks on his skin appear and the blood fall in lines like a river. **

"**I will see you" Van uttered to the pendent on his neck and he limped quickly to the surface. I watched the demons scramble to capture him his wings appeared and he ran out quickly. **

**I saw him disguise himself as a teacher and the way he almost blushed when he saw me enter his class, Van smiled at me. I saw Satoshi from heaven watching and the higher power send him down to capture him and I saw him disguise himself as a copy of Van and him trick me. I saw when I wasn't around Satoshi was analyzing Van and looking to see if he was correct I saw something disgusting I saw Satoshi.**

**End flashback…**

**Van lay on the ground bleeding his wings wrapped around him in pain. "If he's dead why can I touch him" I uttered to Satoshi. Satoshi smiled "When Van died he died wearing the pendent so whatever magic this pendent has given him is keeping him alive but once it is gone he will eventually disappear" Satoshi uttered.**

**My eyes widened "Van will disappear" I uttered I had fallen in love with Van again but this time this could really be the end of us.**

**I watched Satoshi walk toward him I moved quickly forward and stood in front of Van "If you want him you'll have to get through me".**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I stared into Satoshi's cold dark purple eyes and I felt his hand slid over my body "Hitomi we don't have to fight just let me take this demon back to where he belongs" he uttered softly.

I slapped his hand away quickly and quickly spoke back "he didn't do it, it was an accident" I said softly, Satoshi's once cold purple eyes filled with emotions "I'm sorry Hitomi no matter if it's an accident or not he has to go I'm sorry" he said his sword started to glow in the ground Van screamed out he was thrown against the wall and the sword created webs and they twirled around him encasing him in a net. My tears erupted and I ran forward every step I took seemed to slow down and my hand reached forward as I touched the silken white web of Van it pushed me back.

I screamed and pushed forward, my body pushing forward I would win, and I would get Van. Van's eyes had started to drift shut the pendent on his neck started to glow the pendent was starting to crack. My eyes widened,

_No that's the only thing keeping his alive._ I moved forward my arm moved inside the web and grabbed the pendent it cracked further the once full image of Van was disappearing slowly his white feathers fluttered around us and I cried out "no don't leave when I just found you" I screamed his eyes fluttered open his eyes flickered and his fists glowed and the web broke. His smile was sad and beautiful

"Hitomi I don't have much" his words were cut off by a blast in the back Satoshi stood over him his fingers glowing with dark energy. It felt cold and it made me shiver in disgust it almost looked purple his once purple eyes were cold as ice and had a look of malice to them. His lips were upturned into a cold sadistic smile his black wings wrapped around him creating a curtain of darkness.

Van lay on the ground his body not moving the pendent barely glowing. _Can I really force him to stay alive like this it's almost like not living?_ I watched him cough up a bit of blood "Hitomi I want to live, live for "I watched Satoshi kick him again and laugh cruelly at him. My eyes narrowed I saw on Van's side was a sword why didn't I notice it before? The sword glowed a white colour and floated toward me and it lay infront of me Van stared at me through glazed eyes and Satoshi looked me with amusement flashing in his purple eyes.

"What are you going to do with that weapon little girly" he said snickering a little. My eyes narrowed and the sword seemed to glow brighter it seemed too spilt into to twin katana blades on each side lay angel markings on the side it attached to my wrists quickly and I looked at him and smiled coldly.

"I'm going to do this Satoshi" I said making his name come out rather slowly.

I moved quickly toward him my expert running skills sure came in handy my eyes widened. _My vision it wasn't Van fighting him it was me._ His sword appeared in his hand it was black, rather long in shape too twin devil wings on the side and it glowed a sinister red colour.

My Katana's touched his sword and he pushed back easily "Do you really think measly attacks like that will save Van; you put no effort or skill into your attack" My anger raced at those words I brought one of the Katana's off his sword and quickly and pushed one into his stomach. He choked and coughed a little blood, he smirked and his sword glowed and it sent black bolts around my body I looked for a way out I was trapped it was a cage, a cage of darkness the black energy glowed brightly around me and it was choking me quickly and I coughed loudly.

"I wont, I won't give up I will fight for you Van" I screamed through choked gasps. He laughed and released me and grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall "How sweet" he uttered with a sick disgusting sugar sweet voice. He leaned forward his lips touched mine and I gasped in disgust and pushed against him my katana's glowed and the one in my hand moved forward and pushed into the same spot I hit before. He choked and laughed I gasped and looked down the hole I hit him in was

Healing… I looked down at Van; I've failed you I uttered in my mind. My body seemed to be going slack, my arms fell at my sides, the ground around me seemed to disappear I was lost, lost in the darkness. Could I find my way out? Was I to far gone to come back?

I could see myself fall into Satoshi's arms and I watched his purple eyes flicker with amusement and he leaned forward and uttered "Give up" I almost felt like nodding and agreeing.

When I felt a soft hand grasp my back and pull me against them and it uttered "Don't give up, live Hitomi live" it uttered I looked around to find nothing there but a soft glowing feather "Van" I uttered softly and I felt my body rise on it's own. I felt my body become light the sky seemed to brighten and I felt feathers float around me, soft and silkey wrapped in a silk dress, eyes of an angel. My feathers danced around me. My eyes fluttered open around me lay a beautiful coat of feather wings each had gold feathers in each white feather.

I felt my Katana's soar to the air and transform they glowed around me brightly a soft crown adored my head two bracelets adored my arms and they glowed a soft pink colour. I saw Satoshi's eyes widen and he stumbled back, my once plain school girl uniform transformed into a beautiful outfit wrapped around my waist a silk skirt pink as a cherry blossom was on my waist and a silk white bra adored my skin a brightly pink tattoo of a heart was in between my breasts and on my stomach was the same mark and on my forward was the mark of the element light.

My once dark emerald eyes flashed bright green my short brown hair fluttered gracefully down to my waist it seemed to glow and I stared at Satoshi and fluttered down.

Satoshi stumbled back and gasped "They shant be forgiven" I uttered and my hands glowed "Curse of light, feathers of satin creators of love, Escape" I uttered a large ball of light energy fell out of my hands around it lay feathers and it hit Satoshi. Satoshi screamed and his body started to melt he looked at me with a soft smile and said a few tears sprouted forth

"I really do pity you no matter what you do he will disappear" and he disappeared my body seemed to return to normal and I fell on the ground the pendent around Van's neck glowed pink and it fluttered off of him and glowed in the sky and it shattered I awoke quickly to find my body returning to me but Van, Van was disappearing. I moved forward quickly a soft smile graced his lips "Hitomi I'm so happy, so happy I could see you one last time" he uttered and moved his hand on my face I couldn't feel it, he smiled softly and the sky opened up and a ladder appeared "Hitomi I'm going, I'm finally going to heaven" he said happily. I moved forward and grasped him.

"I wont let you go" I screamed he held me and uttered "You have to let me go" he said and started to move toward the silver stairs I followed him up the stairs he looked at me and gasped "Hitomi if you come up they'll destroy you your not dead" he screamed I didn't care I moved forward as I got to the top.

I felt the coldness of the sky and looked up, it was heaven a man stood in the front he held a book and it seemed this big guy was god his face was kind his hair a soft white and his clothes glowed white.

As Van approached him he looked through the books and smiled happily letting him in. I approached him his hand covered his mouth and he got on one knee and bowed.

I looked at him oddly "Angel of light you are always welcome here" he said softly I looked at him and spoke back "Angel of light" I said a little perplexed at the whole thing.

"You have the power to go through life or death you can pass through heaven or hell with no stops" he said " so welcome and if you see a woman with long brown hair you should have a talk with her" he said with a smile and I smiled back and walked in

He looked at me as I walked away and uttered "My daughter how you have grown"

I looked back and smiled at him through happy eyes finally I would talk to whoever was in charge and I would bring Van back. Van looked at me and smiled "Hitomi you can visit me anytime that's what god said" he said with a smile and I nodded no "Van I want you alive" I said he sighed and smiled "I guess you'll do anything for the one you love" he said, I nodded and he smiled even brighter.

As we approached a large castle in the front labeled on the castle lay the word **Kanzaki**

**End chapter so what did you guys think Good bad Review and tell me your thoughts. So hitomi's an angel aren't you happy Satoshi is dead I am**


	9. Chapter 9:Fight For Your Love PT 2

**Author note: Of course you all know I must thank my lovers of this story. Hugs Reviewers**

**Reviewers:**

**-Pure hope**

**-Inda**

-nellaevol

**-****mysisterisasquijum**

**Chapter 9: Fight For Your Love Pt 2**

**Previously on the Tale of Two Worlds:**

**Satoshi stumbled back and gasped "They shant be forgiven" I uttered and my hands glowed "Curse of light, feathers of satin creators of love, Escape" I uttered a large ball of light energy fell out of my hands around it lay feathers and it hit Satoshi. Satoshi screamed and his body started to melt he looked at me with a soft smile and said a few tears sprouted forth**

"**I really do pity you no matter what you do he will disappear" and he disappeared my body seemed to return to normal and I fell on the ground the pendent around Van's neck glowed pink and it fluttered off of him and glowed in the sky and it shattered I awoke quickly to find my body returning to me but Van, Van was disappearing. I moved forward quickly a soft smile graced his lips "Hitomi I'm so happy, so happy I could see you one last time" he uttered and moved his hand on my face I couldn't feel it, he smiled softly and the sky opened up and a ladder appeared "Hitomi I'm going, I'm finally going to heaven" he said happily. I moved forward and grasped him.**

"**I wont let you go" I screamed he held me and uttered "You have to let me go" he said and started to move toward the silver stairs I followed him up the stairs he looked at me and gasped "Hitomi if you come up they'll destroy you your not dead" he screamed I didn't care I moved forward as I got to the top.**

**I felt the coldness of the sky and looked up, it was heaven a man stood in the front he held a book and it seemed this big guy was god his face was kind his hair a soft white and his clothes glowed white.**

**As Van approached him he looked through the books and smiled happily letting him in. I approached him his hand covered his mouth and he got on one knee and bowed.**

**I looked at him oddly "Angel of light you are always welcome here" he said softly I looked at him and spoke back "Angel of light" I said a little perplexed at the whole thing.**

"**You have the power to go through life or death you can pass through heaven or hell with no stops" he said " so welcome and if you see a woman with long brown hair you should have a talk with her" he said with a smile and I smiled back and walked in**

**He looked at me as I walked away and uttered "My daughter how you have grown"**

**I looked back and smiled at him through happy eyes finally I would talk to whoever was in charge and I would bring Van back. Van looked at me and smiled "Hitomi you can visit me anytime that's what god said" he said with a smile and I nodded no "Van I want you alive" I said he sighed and smiled "I guess you'll do anything for the one you love" he said, I nodded and he smiled even brighter.**

**As we approached a large castle in the front labeled on the castle lay the word Kanzaki**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I looked at the castle and looked at it oddly, why was my name on that sign? I shook my head must be a coincidence, Van held my hand as we walked into the castle.

It was a large the walls were painted dark red and long pink curtains seemed to cover the walls, paintings and pictures covered the walls as I looked at them they seemed to glow and as I approached one my hand glowed softly and the picture winked at me.

I gasped and almost fell over and uttered in a freaked out tone of voice "Van that picture just winked at me" he laughed and helped me up and pulled me forward so his fingers entangled themselves in my hair. As we got closer to the throne room I noticed my hair had once again grown longer and more luscious this time instead of the other outfit I had on last time this one was much more elegant.

It was long and pure as snow it had a thin layer of satin covering it's top and it glittered softly it was cut low in the top so it revealed the creamy part of my breasts it had nothing on the back and a thin gold chain adored my neck. I felt my wings appear from behind me bathing me in beautiful silver light and feathers I smiled and blushed and Van's gapping face. Van's clothes also changed as we got closer we were right in front of the door his clothes changed also, instead of his boring bland outfit his outfit now was a suit of armor it had a flowing red cape a long sword adored his waist and his hair was beautifully placed. Van and I looked like a princess and prince he bowed to me

"Kind lady may this lowly prince take your hand "he said in a sad voice I nodded and rolled my eyes the doors opened immediately and a kind looking woman sat at the throne her hair gleamed a soft brown color similar to mine she wore a long pink gown it seemed to sparkle and her lips were a soft pink color and her eyes were a shocking emerald color. She smiled softly at us and my eyes were stern whoever this woman was I would show her up.

We bowed as we approached the throne and I started the conversation I didn't care who she was "Queen of heaven I request that you bring Van Fanel back to life" she looked at me strangely and laughed softly "You can not bring back the dead no matter how much you may want it or need it" she said with a straight face. My hand glowed with white energy "Well that's just not good enough for me" I said she laughed and pulled me forward "my how you have grown my dear daughter" she said softly stroking my hair. I pulled away from her quickly "my mother is dead" I said quietly I remembered the day well she had recently just gotten a heart attack and then she died in the hospital the next day.

She smiled softly "Hitomi, after I died I ended up here I wad destined to be the woman of god that is why I died" she uttered I backed away slightly and I threw a ball of light at her "If you were my mom then you would bring him back" she reflected the ball quickly and moved forward

"Hitomi no matter how much you want it, it cannot be done you can always visit him you know that" I shook my head and looked away, was my dream really that impossible? I walked away slightly my wings sagged with sadness she uttered softly "There is one way if you can defeat me in an angel battle then I'll try my best to convince the board of angels to bring him back" I looked at her quickly and my eyes widened

If this woman was really my mom, then how could I fight her? I looked from Van to her I would do this for Van "I accept" I uttered she nodded sadly and looked away. I told her tomorrow at 2 we would begin and she nodded and looked away her hair covering her eyes.

As me and Van walked together to the outside of the castle we headed to a room to talk about things. The atmosphere in the room just screamed sex. I blushed softly as music started to play

"Hitomi Kanzaki would you dance with this lowly prince" he uttered grasping my wrist and pulling me on a marble white floor our feet seemed to raise as we danced the song was ominously beautiful.

**have never cried in anybody's arms  
The way that I have often cried in yours  
Please be the one to take my tears away  
I was 22, I've had my share of views  
I just can't steal that "happiness" from you  
But I'll be the one to take your tears away**

Our feet glowed as we danced faster I held him close I never wanted this to end his hands encircled me and his glowing white draconian fluttered around my body.

**I can't believe the things you say  
tell me, tell me  
tell me the lies**

Fasting love will lead us all to nowhere  
When, when will we learn  
I shall avenge the death of all the romance  
until, until I'm gone

**Enter Lime Scene...**

"Hitomi" he uttered pulling me forward tilting my chin up, I blushed a deep red color as his lips claimed mine. His hands gently played with the straps of my dress and he nibbled my neck expertly, I moaned loudly as his hands grasp one of my breasts, Van blushed and stopped and I giggled as his child like blush.

**End Lime Scene**

**I can't believe the things you say  
tell me, tell me  
tell me the lies  
I can't believe the things you say  
tell me, tell me  
tell me the lies  
I can't believe the things you say  
tell me, tell me  
tell me the lies  
tell me the lies  
tell me the lies  
tell me, tell me the lies**

We looked at eachother and blushed again we had got caught up in the moment and he tackled me playfully on the ground we held eachother and Van said softly in my ear "Don't worry you'll do fine tomorrow"

**Meanwhile at the castle…**

**Hitomi's mother's point of view**

I closed my eyes soft tears escaped my face "Hitomi you may not survive this battle" she remembered once long ago she had a similar battle with a powerful angel she had died in battle.

I wanted to hold back but I couldn't I had to fight her with everything and since Hitomi was her daughter she would be one hell of a fighter she hoped

I closed my eyes and fell asleep _tomorrow would be the day I lose a daughter_

**Meanwhile….**

Van sliced at Hitomi she dodged quickly his anger rising "How do you expect to beat her if you can't even beat me" he yelled angrily,

"Van I don't want to hurt you" he laughed and sliced at her again.

"Pretend I'm your enemy" he said skillfully charging at her quickly her hand glowed "Flame of passion, fire of the earth embrace mine enemy" her hands glowed and formed a triangle in the sky large red flames surrounded Van and he was trapped and it started to get harder and harder to breath.

Her eyes glowed red and it started to choke harder her eyes flickered normal "Van I'm sorry" I smiled and pulled her forward "You did it just fight like that and you'll win" he said happily.

I closed my eyes and smiled I would win that was my goal.

**Author's note: So what did you guy's think? I hope Hitomi wins lol A few more chapters maybe like 2 more and it will end .**


	10. Chapter 10:Fight for your love PT3

**Authors note: Yay chapter 10 anywho time for the salute to the reviewers:**

**Reviewers:**

**-Pure hope- I heart you you're my secret reviewer**

**-Inda**

**-elina-chan**

**-**

**Previously on the Tale of two worlds:**

We looked at eachother and blushed again we had got caught up in the moment and he tackled me playfully on the ground we held eachother and Van said softly in my ear "Don't worry you'll do fine tomorrow"

**Meanwhile at the castle…**

**Hitomi's mother's point of view**

I closed my eyes soft tears escaped my face "Hitomi you may not survive this battle" she remembered once long ago she had a similar battle with a powerful angel she had died in battle.

I wanted to hold back but I couldn't I had to fight her with everything and since Hitomi was her daughter she would be one hell of a fighter she hoped

I closed my eyes and fell asleep _tomorrow would be the day I lose a daughter_

**Meanwhile….**

Van sliced at Hitomi she dodged quickly his anger rising "How do you expect to beat her if you can't even beat me" he yelled angrily,

"Van I don't want to hurt you" he laughed and sliced at her again.

"Pretend I'm your enemy" he said skillfully charging at her quickly her hand glowed "Flame of passion, fire of the earth embrace mine enemy" her hands glowed and formed a triangle in the sky large red flames surrounded Van and he was trapped and it started to get harder and harder to breath.

Her eyes glowed red and it started to choke harder her eyes flickered normal "Van I'm sorry" I smiled and pulled her forward "You did it just fight like that and you'll win" he said happily.

I closed my eyes and smiled I would win that was my goal.

**Chapter 10: Fight for your love PT 3**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

**  
Somewhere beyond hapiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and your the master, and I am waiting for disaster**

I stared at the arena through closed eyes it was beginning, I noticed an arena had grown a background it was a forest lush and green I noticed my mother sitting their in a chair it had just being yesterday me and Van were cuddling now I was fighting for my love.

As I entered I noticed a large group of angels were watching me I noticed a smiling Van waving at me from a stand. As I got closer she sat up quickly an announcer said in a loud booming voice.

" May the battle between mother and daughter appear" The ground shook and I glowed softly my hair grew longer as usual my top glowed and transformed into a black silky shirt and my bottoms turned into black sleek pants it was like wearing a ninja outfit my wings burst through the back and bracelets appeared on my wrists. I stared at her and her eyes turned cold and calculating.

"Are you ready to lose dear daughter" she uttered moving quickly so she was uttering it in my ear I gasped and my bracelets glowed brightly and my hand formed a large fireball it flew toward her and she deflected it easily.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**

"Your going to have to do better than that to get back Van" she screamed forming a large ball of white energy I felt my arms move on their own accord and a large white shield formed around me and it flew into the sky.

**Getting away, getting away, getting away**

" I will win" I screamed forming a large white ball "Somewhere between happiness and sadness I need to calculate what creates my own madness form" I screamed the ball glowed and large spikes formed around it.

It flew quickly toward her and she dodged it laughing "Come on you can do better than that" I laughed and screamed "Release" the spikes on the ball appeared around her and she screamed as they pierced her skin.

**I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I dont need to, because I'm getting away with murder**

"I'm sorry" I uttered and my fingers glowed and a large fireball appeared in my hand she laughed and the spikes broke. She formed a ball of energy and it pierced my wing I screamed and my eyes glowed harshly I could move it was like I was paralyzed.

**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**

She flew toward me her eyes glowing and she uttered "Time to finish you off" I closed my eyes expecting the impact but I found myself glowing and my wings shot feathers out of them. Suddenly I looked around frantically what was happening? The feathers glowed around her trapping her she shook violently as they surrounded her.

**  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder**

"Do you surrender" I uttered she cried out as they trapped her harder. Her eyes glowed and the feathers were ripped apart and she grasped me and held me on a tree and she smirked and started to choke me and she uttered gently

"Beat me Hitomi" My eyes widened and I felt a swirl of colour enter my eyes and the ground shook as vines from the forest surrounded her and she screamed as the vines tore into her skin.

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster**

I closed my eyes "Do you surrender" I uttered she nodded no and the vines held her tighter she smiled sadly "Kill me" and I closed my eyes "No" The vines released her and she smirked and again I was pinned to a tree

"Your weakness will be your downfall" she said her eyes glowed red and her fingernails started to break my skin I cried out as the blood gushed red

**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**

She leaned forward her wings encased us and I felt the blood trickle down my neck and I winced and I felt my body going numb.

She rammed into my neck harder and I screamed the room was going fuzzy.

**  
Getting away, getting away, getting away**

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

I could feel her nails digging into me and all I remember is a bright flash and her scream

**So what did you guys think what do you think it is? Maybe she killed her or something so review and I shall update ooww yah**


	11. Chapter 11:Fight for your love Pt 4

**Author's note: thank you for all the reviews I would like to thank the following people**

**Reviewers:**

**pure hope-**

**Inda**

-elina-chan

**Previously on the tale of two worlds:** She flew toward me her eyes glowing and she uttered "Time to finish you off" I closed my eyes expecting the impact but I found myself glowing and my wings shot feathers out of them. Suddenly I looked around frantically what was happening? The feathers glowed around her trapping her she shook violently as they surrounded her.

"Do you surrender" I uttered she cried out as they trapped her harder. Her eyes glowed and the feathers were ripped apart and she grasped me and held me on a tree and she smirked and started to choke me and she uttered gently

"Beat me Hitomi" My eyes widened and I felt a swirl of colour enter my eyes and the ground shook as vines from the forest surrounded her and she screamed as the vines tore into her skin

I closed my eyes "Do you surrender" I uttered she nodded no and the vines held her tighter she smiled sadly "Kill me" and I closed my eyes "No" The vines released her and she smirked and again I was pinned to a tree

"Your weakness will be your downfall" she said her eyes glowed red and her fingernails started to break my skin I cried out as the blood gushed red

She leaned forward her wings encased us and I felt the blood trickle down my neck and I winced and I felt my body going numb.

She rammed into my neck harder and I screamed the room was going fuzzy.

I could feel her nails digging into me and all I remember is a bright flash and her scream

**Chapter 11: Fight for your Love Pt 4**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and winced slightly, where was I? I noticed a large crowd and a few trees were knocked over, it was a battleground the ground was destroyed completely and a few branches lay broken on the ground.

The last thing I remember was blacking out, I noticed a figure lying broken on the ground, and it was her my mother I ran toward her my feet moving quickly toward her, as I touched her she smiled sadly at me and uttered softly

"Hitomi you've done well" and her head fell to the ground and her wings encircled her and pulled her toward the castle her body glowed and her body was starting to heal.

I smiled and looked at her from where she was floating and smiled happily, Van ran toward me his hair glittering behind him and he held me close and my wings encircled him he grinned happily.

"Hitomi you made me so proud" he said bringing his head down capturing my mouth with his own his fingers started to lace themselves in her hair and she heard the crowd cheer and the growling of some very angry men before her.

One had long blonde hair that fell to his waist and green eyes like a forest his clothes were very royal and screamed respect he grabbed my arm and Van growled.

"We need to speak" he said me and Van were pulled into a room and his eyes bore into ours the room was large with paintings of my mom and flowers decorated the room

"Since you have won the battle the counsel has decided Van may come back to life on one condition he must defeat you in battle" my eyes widened and the next comment that burst from my mouth I could not stop

"What the hell is wrong with you angels all you do is fight and fight why can't you just let him come back?" The angel laughed and uttered

"That is the way of us" he said turning away and walking away how could I fight the one man I tried to protect? Me and Van stared at each other we didn't know what to say anymore.

As we lay in bed together me and Van completely avoided looking at each other tomorrow we would fight, tomorrow our love would be tested. I put my arms around him I felt him shiver slightly and guessed it was disgust he turned to me slightly and pulled me close

**Enter lemon if you don't want to read it then don't (Don't read Pure hope your innocent mind will be violated)…**

"I love you" he uttered and placed his mouth onto mine and his hands entangled themselves into my hair and he got onto me gently and he started to nibble his way down my neck his fingers slowly undid my dress one button at a time.

_This may be the last time we spend any time together…_

I shivered lightly and reached for his shirt and undid his tanned muscular chest was exposed to me he reached forward pushing me down and chuckling slightly and he undid my bra gently and my face turned a bright pink, he moved forward grasping my chin and uttered

"Your beautiful" he gazed at my chest hungrily my chest wasn't as big as those girls at my school but Van didn't seem to mind he placed a lick on my nipple gently and I moaned loudly and he grinned nipping it and licking it gently and he started to lower his kisses down my body.

I blushed as he undid my underwear and his fingers traced slight patterns over it I moaned slightly as he slid a 2 digit into my womanhood I moaned louder as he rammed it in harder and harder I screamed louder and louder.

He groaned and pulled it out and I growled in anger he started to undo his pants and I gasped Van was huge. It was about 8 and a half it was thick and it was pink I almost felt like hugging it (ok bad pun). He lowered it gently inside my thighs.

He held me gently and uttered quietly "Don't worry I'll be gentle" his wings sprouted from his back and he lowered himself his wings encased us in a white curtain and he thrust in I cried out as my tears sprouted forth and he held me close uttering it's ok over and over.

I moaned slightly urging him on he moaned slightly pushing himself into me and we both moaned crying out as he thrust harder and harder into her and she screamed her walls surrounding his manhood and he came inside of me.

We looked in each others eyes and we both smiled sadly and he held me tomorrow would be the day or reckoning.

**Authors note: so hitomi has to fight Van will she win or will Van? Review to find out..**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye Hitomi

**Sorrry for not updating in so long I've being busy with school anyway thank you to the reviewers**

**Reviewers:**

**-Macky**

**-Inda**

**-Pure hope**

**-Elina chan**

**Previously on the Tale of Two worlds:**

"**Since you have won the battle the counsel has decided Van may come back to life on one condition he must defeat you in battle" my eyes widened and the next comment that burst from my mouth I could not stop**

"**What the hell is wrong with you angels all you do is fight and fight why can't you just let him come back?" The angel laughed and uttered**

"**That is the way of us" he said turning away and walking away how could I fight the one man I tried to protect? Me and Van stared at each other we didn't know what to say anymore.**

**As we lay in bed together me and Van completely avoided looking at each other tomorrow we would fight, tomorrow our love would be tested. I put my arms around him I felt him shiver slightly and guessed it was disgust he turned to me slightly and pulled me close**

**Enter lemon if you don't want to read it then don't (Don't read Pure hope your innocent mind will be violated)…**

"**I love you" he uttered and placed his mouth onto mine and his hands entangled themselves into my hair and he got onto me gently and he started to nibble his way down my neck his fingers slowly undid my dress one button at a time. **

_**This may be the last time we spend any time together…**_

**I shivered lightly and reached for his shirt and undid his tanned muscular chest was exposed to me he reached forward pushing me down and chuckling slightly and he undid my bra gently and my face turned a bright pink, he moved forward grasping my chin and uttered**

"**Your beautiful" he gazed at my chest hungrily my chest wasn't as big as those girls at my school but Van didn't seem to mind he placed a lick on my nipple gently and I moaned loudly and he grinned nipping it and licking it gently and he started to lower his kisses down my body.**

**I blushed as he undid my underwear and his fingers traced slight patterns over it I moaned slightly as he slid a 2 digit into my womanhood I moaned louder as he rammed it in harder and harder I screamed louder and louder.**

**He groaned and pulled it out and I growled in anger he started to undo his pants and I gasped Van was huge. It was about 8 and a half it was thick and it was pink I almost felt like hugging it (ok bad pun). He lowered it gently inside my thighs.**

**He held me gently and uttered quietly "Don't worry I'll be gentle" his wings sprouted from his back and he lowered himself his wings encased us in a white curtain and he thrust in I cried out as my tears sprouted forth and he held me close uttering it's ok over and over.**

**I moaned slightly urging him on he moaned slightly pushing himself into me and we both moaned crying out as he thrust harder and harder into her and she screamed her walls surrounding his manhood and he came inside of me.**

**We looked in each others eyes and we both smiled sadly and he held me tomorrow would be the day or reckoning.**

**Chapter 13: Goodbye Hitomi**

**Hitomi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and walked quietly out of bed and looked in the mirror wiping away my tears "Van" I uttered softly I felt my body glow and my body was covered in white ribbons inside the ribbons I felt my hair grow as usual to my waist the anklets appeared on my wrists. Long white boots graced my feet, pink fishnets covered my legs a short black white and black mini skirt graced my hips. A black silky shirts with tons of buckles appeared on me a long white sword was kept at my side. As usual long white wings graced my back, the ribbons let me go and I looked in the mirror sadly "Van" I reached forward for a white ribbon and put my hair up in two buns and my lips had some pink lip gloss decorating it.

I walked out of my room and walked to the battleground; I looked outside and noticed it was a different surrounding large mountains with ledges to jump on. I noticed Van was already there he was scarping his sword against a tree, I looked up and noticed my mother sitting their she wore a long silky white dress and her wings lay outstretched on the chair. She looked rather smug as I entered me and Van looked at each other his eyes no longer held the love I saw last night I sighed and I had to harden my eyes also.

My sword glowed as I raised it he smirked and raised his as well. The Referee began the match Van looked at me smugly I wanted to rip that smile off his face. He moved forward slashing at me harshly I moved back quickly. My hand glowed and I sent a fireball at him, he moved out of it's way quickly and he said loudly

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me don't you want me back"? He said forming a large aqua ball in his hand. I gasped Van could use magic?

I dodged it quickly my wings flapping feverously my anklets glowed and my right hand moved up and my leg arms joined it and the anklets stuck together. "Wings of magic and wind of light mother nature hear my plea Encase" I screamed the ground shook and vines sprung forth encasing Van.

Van's eyes glowed his hair flew to his waist and large white wings graced his back and two anklets appeared on his wrists and he wore a long white cape and white pants and a buckle shirt like my own. "Fire burns, mother nature flee Fire Burn" he screamed loudly causing the vines to shatter and the flames burned toward me at an alarming speed.

"Elemental ocean of the sea protect your mistress encase me in water" my anklets glowed and water surrounded me causing a shield to encase me. Van smirked and his hands formed a diamond "Thunder strike that shield reduce it to zero" I gasped and the thunder hit me dead on I had no time to counter as I was thrown against the nearest wall my eyes glowed and the ground shook.

"Van I don't want to hurt you but I have no choice" I said sadly my anklets glowed " power of angels cherry blossoms of light form a web of fog" the field was covered now in the alluring scent of cherry blossoms the blossoms were everywhere all you could see was shadows. He growled and spoke clearly "Send me a light to see through this web" no light appeared and I sighed I moved onto a mountain and spoke loudly and sadly

"Bow and Arrow send me light form me a weapon" a large white bow and arrow appeared in my hands his anklets glowed "Disappear" I gasped nothing where did it go?

"Blade of the immortal god of the heavens strike down thee enemy" I felt something prick my back and I screamed and I looked an arrow was lodged in my back I screamed as my back forced it out and I howled loudly

My anklets moved forward "Red flames surround him don't let him go attack him until there is nothing left Red flames" I spoke flames surrounded him his shields were no use it was a matter of time. Soon Van would be with me, the flames surrounded him cornering him his anklets shot water out of them nothing the flames wouldn't go out. I watched him become shrouded in flames.

"Van" I screamed worriedly and I dispelled the spell he moved forward pinning me down he smirked a sword at my neck "Don't let the enemy see your weakness" I smirked forming a large dagger pointing it at his back "Sorry Van you lose" he gasped as I moved it forward into his back.

"Goodbye Hitomi" he uttered a large white ball formed around him sending me flying backwards and the last thing I remember was Van cheering and my own tears trickling down my eyes

_I had lost… I would never have Van_

_**Authors note: What you guys think? Is Van gonna still go with her? Or are they doomed? not very proud of this chapter it was kinda rushed im sorry i really wanted to contuine UU**_


	13. Chapter 13: To The End

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had so much school work so I don't think you want to hear about my life so on to the story. This will be the last chapter just to inform you the ending won't be that happy but in a way it will be. (or will it be).**

**Previously on The tale of two worlds: **My sword glowed as I raised it he smirked and raised his as well. The Referee began the match Van looked at me smugly I wanted to rip that smile off his face. He moved forward slashing at me harshly I moved back quickly. My hand glowed and I sent a fireball at him, he moved out of it's way quickly and he said loudly

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me don't you want me back"? He said forming a large aqua ball in his hand. I gasped Van could use magic?

I dodged it quickly my wings flapping feverously my anklets glowed and my right hand moved up and my leg arms joined it and the anklets stuck together. "Wings of magic and wind of light mother nature hear my plea Encase" I screamed the ground shook and vines sprung forth encasing Van.

Van's eyes glowed his hair flew to his waist and large white wings graced his back and two anklets appeared on his wrists and he wore a long white cape and white pants and a buckle shirt like my own. "Fire burns, mother nature flee Fire Burn" he screamed loudly causing the vines to shatter and the flames burned toward me at an alarming speed.

"Elemental ocean of the sea protect your mistress encase me in water" my anklets glowed and water surrounded me causing a shield to encase me. Van smirked and his hands formed a diamond "Thunder strike that shield reduce it to zero" I gasped and the thunder hit me dead on I had no time to counter as I was thrown against the nearest wall my eyes glowed and the ground shook.

"Van I don't want to hurt you but I have no choice" I said sadly my anklets glowed " power of angels cherry blossoms of light form a web of fog" the field was covered now in the alluring scent of cherry blossoms the blossoms were everywhere all you could see was shadows. He growled and spoke clearly "Send me a light to see through this web" no light appeared and I sighed I moved onto a mountain and spoke loudly and sadly

"Bow and Arrow send me light form me a weapon" a large white bow and arrow appeared in my hands his anklets glowed "Disappear" I gasped nothing where did it go?

"Blade of the immortal god of the heavens strike down thee enemy" I felt something prick my back and I screamed and I looked an arrow was lodged in my back I screamed as my back forced it out and I howled loudly

My anklets moved forward "Red flames surround him don't let him go attack him until there is nothing left Red flames" I spoke flames surrounded him his shields were no use it was a matter of time. Soon Van would be with me, the flames surrounded him cornering him his anklets shot water out of them nothing the flames wouldn't go out. I watched him become shrouded in flames.

"Van" I screamed worriedly and I dispelled the spell he moved forward pinning me down he smirked a sword at my neck "Don't let the enemy see your weakness" I smirked forming a large dagger pointing it at his back "Sorry Van you lose" he gasped as I moved it forward into his back.

"Goodbye Hitomi" he uttered a large white ball formed around him sending me flying backwards and the last thing I remember was Van cheering and my own tears trickling down my eyes

_I had lost… I would never have Van_

**Chapter 13: To the End…**

As Hitomi opened her eyes and looked around she noticed the faces of everyone her body was tired and exhausted her mother looked at her sadly and said softly.

"Hitomi you have lost you must now return to earth" she whimpered and closed her eyes and cried. She had lost all hope; she had lost Van she had lost everything. She looked up and noticed no one else was their but her and Van. Van sat down and held her hand gently she held him to enjoying this one moment they would have together and she cried.

Van moved forward and grasped her lips in a soft touch causing her to whimper and he cupped her cheek wiping her tears away gently. Her mother peeked back in and gestured her out.

A large group of angels stood around holding their arms up in the gesture of the angels the golden stairway opened up and Hitomi touched it gently looking back one last time.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank…_

Van hair covered his eyes as he moved forward to grasp her only to be pushed away quickly. She watched him hit the floor and him scream her name one last time. His wings were torn and beaten as he looked at her. She saw blood trickle down his face and his eyes emotionless and empty. He moved his hand forward holding up a pendent with a red stone and it shone

"Hitomi…"

**15 Years Later…**

It had been 15 years since that day it had all seemed like a blur to Hitomi . It all seemed like a memory a long and horrible memory. She had told people of her story she had been sent to psychologists but as she slept she saw him smiling at her, holding her telling her he was her only one. Was she crazy? She doesn't know anymore she's so confused.

Her eyes shut every time and she wishes for death she knows when she dies she'll be able to see him once again. Just one more time she wanted him and one more time she wanted to disappear. She wished she was back in collage and she wished she never took Van's class her life was pain and she wanted to die.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank…_

Her hair had grown long and she had a boyfriend his name was Van surprisingly he had dark blue hair and shining amethyst eyes. She was happy with him but he was no Van. Next week she would be getting married.

So I guess this is where our story ends and the book of her life is closed no page can be re-edited it's done and over. Sometimes we want to open that book and skim over the pages.

She knows when she dies she'll be with who she cares about even though she'll have to suffer with this man for 40 years she'll always have that goal of Van.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank…_

"Van where ever you are I love you" she whimpered to the night sky as she stood on her balcony on the 22nd floor and she felt a warm hand trace over her cheek and she looked up smiling, it was Van he had come for and he wanted her to follow him.

Her feet slowly walked over the balcony and she felt a warm body encircle her body as she fell quickly to the cement. Her body bruised and bloody over the pavement but a happy smile gracing her features and a single feather in her hand.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take  
and say goodbye to the life you make  
and say goodbye to the heart you break  
and all the cyanide you drank…_

That day Hitomi Kanzaki died but she died for what she believed in .Was Van even their? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her mind? Who knows only Hitomi knows that but one thing for sure. She's happy where ever she is with

Van…


End file.
